Coffee, Friend?
by mr.klaine.shipper
Summary: AU: Kurt got into NYADA and Finn got into The Actors Studio. Blaine breaks up with Kurt after he finds out Kurt got into NYADA. Kurt finds comfort in an unlikely friend. Klaine break up, Kurtbastian End game, Hummelberry BrOTP mentions of Tike, Britana, Quam, Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Usual for you, hun?" Pam called over the noise of milling customers and the espresso machine, as Kurt Hummel strode up to the counter of the Lima Bean.

"Thanks, Pam" Kurt said with a wink as he looked over at his coffee lady, "Can I also get a medium drip and a coconut macaroon for Blaine when he comes in as well please?"

"Sure thing, sweetie – I'll have it waiting here", she handed over a large cup with the Lima Bean logo printed on it and said with a smile. "Here's your mocha."

"Low-fat?" He asked back; with a mock reproachful stare.

"Of course!" She said with a wink and took the proffered $10 Kurt handed her.

"Keep the change!" he said with a warm smile as he moved away from the counter.

"Thank you, my love" Pam called over and moved onto her next customer.

Kurt moved rather noisily through the close tables in the Lima Bean, he had just been shopping and his many purchases hung awkwardly in paper bags around his arms, bashing into chairs and, once, a person who almost spilled his coffee. He found a table towards the back of the shop and plonked his bags down underneath the dark wood table, readying himself until Blaine arrived. He took out a small mirror and checked his hair in the reflection. _Was it vanity if it was for the benefit of someone else? _He asked himself. Probably, he conceded and went to put his mirror away. He always got to a date with Blaine slightly early to make sure he was looking his best; it was unnecessary and embarrassing, he knew that but it had became a routine (and Kurt was nothing without his routines).

Fifteen minutes later and Blaine was officially late. Pam would've kept his coffee in the warmer, that wasn't what he was worried about, Blaine was _never _late. Kurt had put it down to his private school education or his rigid family life but if there was one thing that you could count Blaine Anderson on, it was punctuality. Kurt continued to sit alone looking between the clock and the door for his favourite ex-warbler, contemplating the relative merits of calling to check if Blaine was OK. A further five minutes later and Blaine finally pushed open the door to the Lima Bean with a sigh. Kurt instantly knew something was wrong. Lateness he could put down to traffic or getting caught up somewhere but Blaine looked –well frankly – a mess. His usual evenly gelled hair was sticking up slightly and his fringe was at an odd angle. As he walked up to the coffee counter he saw that he was also wringing his hands – a nervous trait of his. Kurt saw him reach out and take the coffee off of Pam and as she pointed at Kurt he turned and gave a weak smile. Something was definitely wrong. _Really Wrong._

"You're breaking up with me?" Kurt said, his voice cracking under the strain of pushing back the tears. He looked straight at Blaine trying to understand what he was saying. Near enough as soon as Blaine had sat down he had started talking about _Kurt's _future, _Kurt's _plans. Almost resentfully and that's when it hit him what Blaine was trying to say.

"No, Kurt I jus- I just think it would be best if we started seeing other people." As he spoke Blaine's own voice betrayed him, letting go into a rasping whisper as he too held back the tears.

"Blaine, you're not making sense..." Kurt spoke in a soft, pleading voice as – despite his best efforts – his eyes welled with tears.

"Look Kurt." Blaine spoke with a resignation that told Kurt he was doing this purely for his benefit. "I met this guy a few days ago and, well" he said awkwardly "he gave me his number and it got me thinking about New York and us still staying together."

"Are you saying you want to _date him?_" He spat out the last two words as if they were poison. Kurt's crashing sadness being replaced by anger and confusion.

"No, it's just... when you go to New York to live your dream - "

"It was supposed to be our dream!" Kurt interjected as the tears rolled down his face, now doing nothing to hide them. "We were supposed to go together."

"Kurt... When you go to New York you won't want to be tied down with a boy back in Ohio."

"Don't make this about me! I'm not the one sat here giving the break up speech!" Kurt yelled this at Blaine, not caring that they were attracting the attention of other coffee goers. Only slightly quieter did he say. "I never thought you would be the guy to turn this all on me."

"I didn't mean it like that Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "I just meant; we both are bound to go through some... stuff and I think we should be able to do this without the strings of a relationship attached."

"So, what!? I'm just a string to you know? Something that you need to cut loose!?" His voices rose in both amplitude and pitch towards the end of his sentence.

"No! Kurt." Blaine said, giving into anger and frustration himself now. "Stop twisting everything! God!"

"Well maybe if you could actually give me a good reason why you feel 'we should see other people'" he imitated Blaine's voice cruelly. "Then I wouldn't have to twist things. Hmm."

"I'm just trying to do what's best for us, Kurt."

"Best for _us_!?" He said incredulously, almost screaming now. "Well I'm sure breaking up with me is the way to go there Blaine." He added spitefully.

"I just..."

"You know what? I'll save you the trouble. We're done."

_Done._

The finality of the statement hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt said again. Tears streaming down his face, he grabbed all of his bags and all but ran out of the shop.

Blaine just sat there. Silent. He turned to leave. His mind reeling, not quite understanding what just happened or what he was expecting to happen. As he reached the door he saw the barista – what was her name, Pat? – shooting him a very dirty look. He just sighed and moved out of the shop.

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short and no mention of Seb but I have to set the scene. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was over so quickly. That's what struck Kurt. One minute he had been waiting for Blaine to arrive, the next he was driving towards home crying so hard he had to pull over and compose himself. As the car rolled to a stop, about ten minutes from the Hudmel residence, Kurt looked straight out of the windscreen and told himself everything was going to be OK. He forced a weak smile and pressed play on his iPod. It was always connected to his in car speakers, so he could enjoy the benefit of his impressive collection of music whilst driving to and from school, the lima bean and especially on the long drives out to Westerville. He'd forgotten though, that on the way to the Lima Bean, he had it set to his playlist 'Blaine' which featured a medley of Blaine's and the Warblers' covers. As the opening lines of 'Teenage Dream' started to play Kurt didn't feel a crashing wave of sadness nor did he spiral into uncontrollable sobs. Swelled with a rage that Kurt never knew he possessed; he yanked the iPod out from the car stereo and threw it into the backseat, hard. He sat still again, _Kurt, _he told himself _you have been through way too much to let this ruin you. _He didn't quite believe it, but it quashed the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes as he thought about the ex-warbler. He took another deep breath, imagining it cleansion him from the inside out and begun the last few miles home.

Kurt must have had puffy eyes or just looked miserable because as soon as he was in the door Finn looked directly at him. "Wasrong urt?" he forced out through a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Nothing." He said defensively, forcing a small smile. He didn't have the energy to conjure up some excuse; he just wanted to bypass the interrogation and get up to his bedroom as quickly as possible. Obviously Finn did not understand this and so – before Kurt could stop him – he was shouting "Burt" into the kitchen. Kurt knew he meant well, but he could have killed Finn right then and there. He obviously realized what Kurt was thinking because he quickly turned away from Kurt's dagger eyes as if they might actually pierce his skin.

"What's up Finn?" Burt asked as he wandered out of the kitchen. A towel hung jauntily over his left shoulder and a huge grin plastered on his face. Kurt had guessed he had been cooking with Carole as she too followed him out of the kitchen. Carole was the first to notice Kurt. "Oh Kurt, honey." She said, soothingly as she saw the state of Kurt's eyes and cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt?" Burt said after a moment. "What's happened, as someone hurt you, is it that Katrofsky kid, if he has I'll kill…"

"Blaine broke up with me." Kurt interjected sharply. It came as much as a surprise to him as it appeared to Burt, Carole and Finn. It was as if saying it out loud made it real, made it somehow _final._ His voice did not waver as he said the words. They were hollow but forceful. Burt looked rather taken aback at the sharpness of the tone and the way Kurt seemed to dismiss it as though it was a passing irritation more than a long-term relationship break-up. He looked at his father as if to tell him he was being strong and Burt seemed to recognize the same look as that of when his mother died and did not press. As Kurt felt tears welling in his eyes once more, he said to the three of them "I think I'm just going to go up to my room."

"OK, kiddo" Burt said kindly and Carole was already leaving Finn into the kitchen. Finn shooting looks back at his abandoned bowl of Lucky Charms. "Call if you need anything, or want me to shoot Blaine or anything." Kurt couldn't help by smile. His dad could seem intimidating and scary but he really was a big softy and he would do anything to protect Kurt (and now Finn and Carole as well).

"No shooting for you" he said with a half smile. He felt marginally better now he had told Burt. He knew there would be more questions later but for now, he could do with time to himself.

No one had bothered him in the past hour, but he knew someone was coming. He could hear the footsteps on the landing and heard the pause outside his door before a knock came. Once Kurt had retired to the quiet seclusion of his bedroom Kurt had really let the floodgates open. He was trying to be brave in the car and downstairs but when it came down to it Kurt was as hurt as he thought he ever could be. He never would have thought Blaine would break up with him. He thought they were _forever._ It was a gentle knock on the door so he expected Carole to have come to bring him food or just check on him but to his surprise the knock had come from his father. As he sheepishly opened the door and looked at Kurt, curled up in bed with his duvet covering his blotchy face, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and just sat down on the edge of the bed. Kurt looked up at his father and smiled, it wasn't forced and it wasn't plastered on, Kurt knew that his father was here for him and that's all that mattered. Looking at him now, he saw how so much had changed since he had had his heart attack. Kurt was ashamed to admit it but he had been taking his father for granted and he needed that shock to help him realize what a special bond they had. When's Kurt's mother died Burt had told him they needed to be strong, for each other. Thinking about the car journey back home and his brief encounter downstairs Kurt realized he was still trying to be strong for the both of them. As if hereing his thoughts Burt said "You've been so strong Kurt, through all the crap you've had to go through. I've never been more proud. And if Blaine can't appreciate that then you don't need him." He smiled. "and besides what was with his hair. It looked like he glued it down or something!"

"Dad!" Kurt said incredulously. He could not believe he was talking to his father about the disadvantages of Blaine's gelled hair.

"What!?" Burt said with a smile. "It did!"

"GO!" Kurt said pointing at the door. He ruined it by smiling though. Burt walked over to the door and looked at his son.

"There's my Kurt." He grinned. Kurt just threw one of his many pillows at him. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

Despite himself Kurt grinned to his duvet, before turning over and seeing the photo of Blaine on his desk. He looked at it and received the sense of loss that had become too familiar to him in the past hour.

Carole had brought Kurt up some lasagna later that evening and wished him the best. As he lay in bed he couldn't help but think about what Blaine was doing, whether he was as upset as Kurt or whether he was already over it. They had only be dating for six months but Kurt could still remember the first song they had sung together, their first kiss, their first date and each one brought a new stab of pain to him as he remembered what he had lost. It was gone eleven when Kurt finally drifted off to sleep, his empty bowl of lasagna at the foot of his bed. His dreams were filled with a mix of Blaine, Glee Club and Dracula all intertwined in such a way that made perfect sense in his head but when his eyes finally snapped open at six thirty the details were lost in the morning haze. As Kurt remembered the events of yesterday he instantly longed to go back to the few seconds in between waking and sleeping, blissful ignorance. Instead Kurt dragged off his many layers of bed sheets and duvets and moved over to the shower. Turning it on hot, it removed his clothes and stepped in. He imagined each droplet of water was washing off the memory of yesterday and the pain of last night. As he thought about seeing Blaine at school today he let a few tears slip out before telling himself that he needed to stop otherwise he would go blotchy. And he couldn't have that. When he had scrubbed himself clean he stepped out and dried his body. He selected his preplanned outfit for the day and got changed with no music, before sitting down at his vanity mirror and applying his daily moisturizing routine.

At half past seven Kurt summoned enough courage to go downstairs and face the world. As he pulled the door open the smell of pancakes and syrup hit him and he was instantly hungry. As he moved downstairs he could hear Finn talking with his mouthful in the kitchen with Carole. Burt was probably already down the shop. "Morning Kurt," Carole said with a smile. "I didn't know whether to come and get you. Do you want some pancakes, I made them especially."

"Why don't I get special breakfasts" Finn asked between bites. Carole gave Finn a withering look and looked back at Kurt

"Thanks Carole." Kurt said plastering on a smile. He didn't normally eat breakfast but he did love pancakes and he figured he could probably use the energy. Carole fixed him a plate and he begun to eat them in silence, thinking about how he would usually meet Blaine before heading into school. To his surprise Finn spoke up and said "Do you want a lift into school Kurt?" Kurt was nothing short of dumbstruck; it was if Finn could read his mind and was being the kind and thoughtful brother. Kurt genuinely smiled and looked up at the taller boy. "Yeah, Finn" He said. "That would be really nice."

"Good," he said his mouth full of Lucky Charms once more. "My car is out of gas so we can take yours." And just like that the moment was gone. Kurt still smiled though. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: OK, so I am extremely humbled about the fact that so many of you followed and favourited and reviewed that I decided I would put this up now. Again it's still short and no mention of Seb but PLEASE, PLEASE bare with it. It is coming and I have it all planned out. Chapter Three will be a lot longer and I will post it as soon as it is written. REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LIKE INTERNET HUGS.**

**PS. I LIKE HUGS  
Thanks Again. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK first of all THANK YOU! for all the wonderful feedbakc you have given me and all the follows and favourties it really means a lot to me, my phone hasn't stopped buzzing! Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, I had a bit of an episode and ended scrubbing my walls with a toothbrush BUT ANYWAY! I hope you like this and if you don't please say how I can improve it. Happy reading!**

**I forgot this last time but errm disclaimer: I do not own glee. Mr. Ryan Murphy does. If I did every character would appreciate just how great Kurt was and Blaine would not gel his hair and Sam woud date Blaine and Kurt would date Sebastian and it would all be perfect and there would be so much ice skating man.**

**Chapter Three**

Finn had driven Kurt to school in his own car that morning, his act of 'selflessness' wasn't surprising as such but well received. It made Kurt feel like he was cared for and loved but not stifled and over-protected. He thought back to when Mr. Schue had taken over Glee Club and when Finn had got into the habit of carrying his bag into the choir room for him. What did he call it? Chivalrous. He smiled, a lot had changed in the past 3 years - Finn had become his brother, New Directions were on their way to nationals… and Blaine had broken up with him. He felt his blood run cold, just for a second, at the mention of his name. The break up was always in his mind but for some blissful moments he could gloss over it and pretend like everything was all right, then something would remind him of his Dalton boy and the pain and heartache would be back again; stronger than before.

At this moment, Kurt was frozen in the middle of one of the busiest corridors in McKinley, glued to the spot as if is shoes had become one with the floor. As soon as he had left Finn at the car and walked into the bustling campus, he had moved, as if on auto-pilot, to the nook just outside Room Twenty-Seven. It's where he usually meets –_ no met – _Blaine before school. He was around 10 foot away and he could see that the nook was most definitely empty. He wasn't sure why he had come here, it certainly wasn't a conscious decision but his romantic mind couldn't help but think that maybe it could be a sign. That if he waited another moment Blaine would show up lost in a moment of madness too. So he waited. A few seconds, then a minute past and when he realized the hopelessness of what he was doing, he sighed and walked away. It felt hollow, every step. As if the simple act of walking was adding more nails into the coffin of what was _KurtandBlaine. _

Later, Kurt wanted nothing more but to be innocuous and invisible during morning glee club. He knew Finn had probably already told Rachel what had happened but hopefully the news hadn't circulated to the rest of them just yet. _Well he could hope couldn't he?_ On his way to the choir room he had his ear buds in and his iPod playing selections that they had covered in Glee Club. He knew it was silly but when he walked and listened to music he could almost pretend that he had gotten out of Lima and was strolling along to his own Broadway music number. _Soon Kurt, _he told himself yet again_._ Sure he would miss his friends in Glee Club, his dad and – god help him – Mr. Schue but New York was where he belonged, and besides he would have Rachel and Finn with him and he would be living his dream in New York City! He couldn't help but get a little excited at the prospect. As he moved through the door to the glee room he pulled out his earphones and remembered that Blaine was going to be in this very room.

He was the last to arrive for Glee practice except for Mr. Schue, so he walked over to take a seat next to Rachel and Finn. However, before he could do anything to stop it Mercedes was up off her seat and pulling him into a hug. _That was unexpected. _"We heard what happened" Mercedes said to Kurt looking at him as she pulled out of the embrace. Kurt glared at Finn who just looked sheepishly at the floor. "Why?" she said again, her tone soothing but Kurt could tell she was itching for gossip. He couldn't blame her; he would have done the same, before Kurt could tell her that he wasn't really ready to talk about it just yet Mr. Schue strode in. He was already writing this week's task on the whiteboard. Kurt sat down next to Rachel and Mercedes put herself on the seat next to his. "Nationals!" Mr. Schue shouted with a manic grin as he looked at the club. "For some of you this will be your last time competing with the rest of Glee and so let's make sure we win this one." There were a few sharp glares at Rachel and Finn; it was no secret that they had played a huge part in New Directions' loss at New York Nationals last year. "Everything we have done, every cover, every solo, every duet has been leading up to this moment. Chicago here we come!" There were a few 'Woos' and 'Yeahs' from the club but mostly everyone was feeling rather overwhelmed at the thought of competing again where they had lost so very badly last time. "Guys, come on! We have to get it together on this one." He tried again, "look win or lose we would have had fun and done it together and that's all that matters," he smiled warmly at some of the upperclassmen and sat down himself on one of the swiveling chairs. "See you guys later for the first of the Nationals set list talks, OK?" He said finally as the bell for first period rang out. The morning sessions were usually short but it was a chance for them all to regroup after a long weekend. It was then, as he was standing up to leave that Kurt had the breath knocked out of him. He saw Blaine walking straight out of the choir room. He must have been sitting up next to puck because he hadn't even noticed him as he walked in. Something in seeing him again for the first time after… After the break up. Really knocked Kurt for six. Rachel obviously noticed him staring after the ex-warbler because she looped her arm round his and led him out of the other door.

Since Kurt had aced all his exams he had been a little more brazen about cutting class, he and Blaine had snuck off more than once for a quick make-out sessions, and occasionally something more… Rachel obviously shared this same attitude because instead of taking them both to Mrs. Edwards' history class that they had in Room 2 she led him straight out of them building and into the parking lot. As she popped the lock on her car Kurt couldn't help but think back to the NYADA mixer where they had sat crying in that very car afterwards. "Kurt," she said once she had settled into the car seat. "Are you OK? Finn told me about you and Blaine." He knew Finn would have told her about the break up as soon as he had seen her. It was just going to happen. He also knew that Rachel was a complete blabber mouth - everyone knew that from the 'Puck/Finn Daddy Drama' in sophomore year so it was no surprise that the whole glee club already knew.

"I'm… Coping" he said after a while, surprised at how un-self-centered Rachel was being.

"Are you Kurt?" she said skeptically. "I know not every couple can be as committed and loving as me and Finn but you and Blaine had something special." _Wow Rachel could be so right and so annoying at exactly the same time_. It was why he loved her and also why he hated her.

"Yeah… I guess so. I mean… I thought so but now, I mean, I saw a side of him during the break up that I have never seen before. He made it all about me and NYADA and…"

"Wait! What about NYADA?" Rachel interjected.

"He, errm he said it was because, that when I went to NYADA I wouldn't want a boyfriend in Ohio."

"You're not thinking of staying here are you?" She said, "I can't move to New York without my best gay!" Kurt really wished she would stop calling him that.

"No Rachel, I am not thinking about staying here and waiting for Blaine to finish high school. Nothing is going to stop me from my dream, nothing and nobody."

"Well… good." She said again. It seemed that she genuinely had been worried that she would have to leave without him "He really said the reason for breaking up with you was because _you _wouldn't want a boyfriend."

"Yes." Kurt said sullenly. The pain of that conversation was starting to come back to him and he really didn't want to start crying in a car with Rachel. The melodrama would probably kill him.

"Wow, I never pegged him for the 'it's not me, it's you' kinda guy." Kurt didn't say anything he just sat there looking straight out the window at the trees surrounding the school. When he did finally speak his voice betrayed him and the tears started to come again.

"I thought he loved me Rachel." He spoke softly.

"I know Kurt." she said pulling him into a one armed hug. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and took her hand, crying fully now.

"I thought we were going to get married and have kids" he said between sobs. He didn't care how utterly pathetic he looked now because he just needed to let some more of it out.

"Oh Kurt…" Rachel said sounding sad and consoling too. "You don't need him, you have me!"

Kurt couldn't believe her sometimes and he also couldn't believe how good she made him feel as well. "Oh great!" he said is voice oozing with sarcasm.

"HEY." She said mock anger in her voice. "None of that Hummel." She hit him on the arm with the back of her hand, smiling. Kurt smiled too. He knew he was lucky to have her and he knew too that he would get over Blaine, he was strong enough and it was just a matter of time.

After Kurt had fixed his facial calamite he and Rachel had gone back inside for second period, no one had noticed their absence and if they did, they didn't care. They were seniors who had passed all of their exams with flying colors and had got into one of the best musical theatre programs in the country. Who would? The rest of the day for Kurt had past reasonably un-eventfully. The one advantage to having a junior boyfriend was that if you got into a fight you wouldn't have to see each other in any classes. Of course now they hadn't just had a spat, they had broken up and hadn't spoken since. Kurt was dreading the two hour glee practice that afternoon, he had managed to avoid Blaine in the morning catch-up but he probably wouldn't be so lucky stuck in a tiny room for two hours with him. When the time to go finally came it was with trepidation that he walked into the near empty choir room.

Tina and Mike were already sitting down talking at the front when he came in and Santana and Britanny were sitting eating each other's faces off at the back of the room, Quinn was also there looking a bit putout that she was the only single in the room; everyone knew that her and Sam still had feelings for each other but were too afraid to admit it, again. When Tina noticed he was in the room she nodded to Mike and they both stopped their conversations and walked up to him. "Hi Kurt," Tina said kindly. "I'm sorry about you and Blaine. We liked you two, you were sweet."  
"Yeah," Mike said much to Kurt's surprise. "What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking?" Kurt wasn't really sure what to say, they were both so sweet and kind and Mike had stood up for him when Karofsky had been bullying him last year; he couldn't just say he didn't want to talk about it. "Blaine and I decided that it would be best, with me going to New York that we should break up now and get it over with." It wasn't a complete lie - that was the reason for the break up - it was more Blaine's idea than a mutual agreement however. Mike just nodded with a weak smile and Tina hugged him again. Tina and Mike kissed each other quickly on the lips and smiled deeply into each other's eyes and sat back down again waiting for the others.

"If it's any help, I _will_ go all Lima heights on Blaine's ass if you want me too." Santana said as Kurt sat down on the row of chairs underneath theirs. He looked up and smiled again, _Wow, I didn't know how much everyone cared._ "That won't be necessary, thank you."

"So is Blaine not a dolphin anymore?" Brittany asked. "Did he turn back into a shark?" Santana shut her up with a kiss on the lips before smiling and explaining, again, that Dolphins were not gay sharks. As Kurt put his messenger bag under his chair he turned and saw Quinn give him a warm smile before looking back down to her phone. Suddenly Kurt was feeling a lot more optimistic about Glee Club.

After a few minutes the rest of the Glee kids had all filed into the choir room and had sat down on the many chairs at the back. Blaine had walked in with Artie and Puck so he guessed they had just come in from the locker room. Blaine looked at Kurt just for a second. Their eyes met and Kurt could see all the hurt in Blaine's eyes and he realized that Blaine had really been doing what he thought was best for them. His misguided attempt to try and _help _him. At first it was what he loved about Blaine, his caring nature. But recently his constant need to make everything perfect, do everything his way had been grating on him. He would never have admitted it before, but now that he could think about it in - some way close to objectively - he could see that they had been drifting apart for a while. Things that used to endear him to Blaine now frustrated him. He almost hit himself for thinking it but _maybe it was the right thing to do._

Glee club past rather quickly, Rachel had insisted that they all sat in a show circle and bounced ideas of what they wanted her to sing at nationals whilst still insisting that they write more original compositions for her to lead. Kurt certainly found these sorts of 'Rachel moments' as irritating as everybody else, but he had to admit she was their best singer and she had been right about original compositions before. Mr. Schue had tried to steer the club on a more structured 'what haven't we done before' route but as soon as he mentioned the word 'Journey' he lost everyone. Puck even threw a pillow at him. In the final hour Puck showed the group something he had been working on over the weekend. He had found a new band 'Panic! At the disco' and was covering 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have' with himself on guitar and Finn on the drums. Kurt happened to think it was very heavy and alternative and liked the pace and vocals of the song. Blaine had made a comment about how it was 'not really their thing' and Mr. Schue had said it had a good energy but was not Nationals material. He almost laughed at how alike the two of them were. They were both top 40, the only difference being the decade of which the charts were in. Kurt had noted how he was kinda being mean to Blaine in his head now. He concluded that he was allowed to be a little but spiteful seeing as Blaine had dumped him. He didn't want to turn into a bitter shadow of his former self but he knew that it was probably all right for it to sting a little bit. Mr. Schue had eventually dismissed them all a half an hour early having had no real ideas as to what to add to their nationals set list. He set them all a homework to think of something that summed up what New Directions was about and what they could and would achieve. He doubted there was a song that tied all that up in one 3 minute package but he wanted to win Nationals nonetheless, he couldn't go to NYADA only armed with one Regional's win beneath his belt.

When Kurt finally got home after waiting for over 25mins for Finn he walked in the door to find him and his dad watching some football game on the television. "Get home all right then?" he said ironically to Finn.

"Wha-?" He said confused, "Oh right yeah, I got a lift from Rachel." He said not really taking his eyes off of the screen?

"How was school Kurt?" his dad asked, actually looking at him in the doorway.

"It was OK." He said plainly, "no drama. I think I am going to grab a coffee."

"Good, OK son." His eyes back on the 'Red Socks…?'.

He dumped his bag and left for his car, going for coffee was his usual 'get out of anything uncomfortable' card. Once upon a time he would use it to get out of spending as much time as possible with his father when Karofsky had been regularly shoving him into lockers. He would go to the Lima Bean to sit in comfy furniture and forget about his troubles. All the baristas knew him there and he found solace in the noise of the espresso machine and Pam's order calls. It was only when he was as far as the coffee counter did he remember what had happened the last time he was in here. Blaine had broken up with him _here. _In his place. He loved it here. It hadn't even registered until now.

"Kurt, honey? You OK?"

"What?" he said awoken from his thoughts "Oh yeah, Pam. Just thinking is all."

"Do you want your usual Kurt?"

"Err yeah," he said, still enveloped in the new emotions he was feeling about the place of the breakup.

"Are you OK, you know, about your fella?" Of course Pam knew, Pam knew everything that went on in the Lima Bean.

"Getting there," he said honestly, taking the coffee from her. She had obviously started making it before he got to the counter. He handed her a ten dollar bill and once again shouted "keep the change, Pam." As she went to fetch him his 6 dollars change.

As Kurt went to sit down at a table a silky smooth voice said behind him "Wow, big tipper are we?" it was familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. "And what's this about lover boy breaking up with you?" He turned but knew who it was just by the phrase 'lover boy'.

"Hello Sebastian." He said icily. "I see your tact hasn't improved along with your god-awful CW haircut."

**A/N: OK SO SEBASTIAN IS FINALLY IN IT! YAY! I hope you liked it, please review. Everytime you read and don't review a fairy dies. No Jokes. Thanks for reading. Please suggest any improvements! Alex :)**

**Also, PyschoKilla2013 - please tell em you aren't actually a psycho killer because it kinfof worried me when I got an email saying you followed me :P :) ;) Hope you enjoy. :)**


End file.
